


Calculators

by utopiaphoric_jae



Series: Rockjin [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae
Summary: Late night thinkingOrA small oneshot about Rockjin





	Calculators

Jinwoo blinked slowly, looking around the dark room in wonder as he lied on his back in silence. He turned his head to the clock and stared at the red blinking numbers. 2:14 am, it read. He lolled over to his side to stare at the softly snoring male occupying the right side of the bed.

his lips curled into a slight smile as he gazed over his sleeping face and his beautiful features, from his strong expressive eyebrows to his eyelashes to his cute little nose to his soft and pillow like lips.

Jinwoo looked away slightly and turned back onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He thought for a while and listened to his boyfriend's snores. He didn't feel like waking up Minhyuk but he couldn't stop thinking, so he gently tapped his shoulder.

Minhyuk groaned, mumbling softly and shifting slightly, but still asleep. Jinwoo sighed and gently shook him until he showed any sign of waking up.

The younger slowly opened his eyes and blinked, licking his lips before speaking "yes?" Jinwoo held back his chuckle "i cant fall asleep" Minhyuk squinted at Jinwoo "i can so, good night" he then rolled on his side and closed his eyes.

Jinwoo pouted, splaying himself over the taller male. Minhyuk grunted and opened his eyes to look at the smaller figure ontop of him "wh a t?" He asked, looking at Jinwoo.

"Have you ever realized how much simple things to us are so complex?" The dancer blinked multiple times "what the fuck?-" 

"No like, seriously. Like, calculators. We use them to help us but do you realize that someone wasted their life solving every equation that could be put into a calculator? And then someone who spent their time on creating a little gadget that shows the numbers electrically and put all equations and numbers into it? And we barely even appreciate it Hyukie"

Minhyuk gazed fondly at Jinwoo, shaking his head and locking his arms around the smaller, causing him to squeak out in suprise. Minhyuk then peppered kisses all over Jinwoo's face as Jinwoo laughed and squirmed around.

Minhyuk presses his lips softly against Jinwoo's and smiled, pulling back quickly. "I love you a whole bunch jinnie, but it's time to sleep. you want tea?"

Jinwoo nodded and Minhyuk unwrapped his arms from around Jinwoo and stood up, walking out the room and into the kitchen.

He grabbed a pot and filled it with water, humming slightly and setting it on the stove. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the tea packets and putting the box back.

He waited for the water to boil before putting the tea packet in. After a while, he grabbed two mugs, pouring the tea into them and walking back to the bed room, only to see a knocked out Jinwoo, drooling slightly.

Minhyuk sighed, walking over and putting the tea on the nightstand and sliding back into the bed. He pulled Jinwoo close to himself and pecked his sleepy forehead, smiling. "What am i going to do with you?"

**Author's Note:**

> A second oneshot because I got bored


End file.
